


Confessions of harassers

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adrian is awesome, Adrian the hero, Based on it, Brutality, Castration, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Episode: s05e17 Kapiushon, Physical Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture, Villain to Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Adrian Chase makes 2 harassers confess to their deepest secrets. Pure crack fic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Confessions of harassers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just when I thought I don't have to sic Deadpool or Adrian on anyone anymore, people decide that's exactly what they want me to do.
> 
> So I'm writing a Cap smut fic, which will be finished by week's end, and I know not everyone likes or reads that stuff, which I respect, its all good, as long as you don't hate me for writing that kind of stuff, its just a bunch of harmless (and consensual) sex fantasies.
> 
> What I don't like is when someone reads that stuff simply to tell the author (which is me in this case) to kill themselves, and an idiot known as Ryan Duff has done it 4 times now.
> 
> First 2 times, I let him go with sarcastic responses, 3rd time I did the same but also gave him a warning that he won't like what follows if he keeps this shit up, and then he did it a 4th time, while also changing his name to 'Pooky'. Idiot probably thought I won't recognize him if he changes his name, but the content in his comment is enough to tell me it's the same guy.
> 
> Then, Phillipe363 told me that the 'Not so nice' idiot also returned to harass him today under a different name, and this guy also once said to my friend Stand with Ward and Queen that no one would miss him if he dies, and you have to be an absolute sick fuck to say that to someone.
> 
> So this 'Adrian the hero' fic is gonna be much more brutal than my other ones, because these sick fucks have done it. And Ryan, don't tell me I didn't warn you of the consequences of what would happen if you keep this shit up.

Ryan 'Pooky' Duff and The 'not so' nice Guest woke up in what looked like a long-abandoned office, with their hands chained to the ground.

They looked in their front and were horrified on seeing Adrian Chase standing there, looking at them both with a sick smirk. The nice Guest realized they were in Justin Claybourne's old office where Adrian had tortured Oliver in 5x17.

"Who are you? What-what-what are you gonna do?" Ryan asked as both gulped.

"If you're gonna kill us, Adrian, just do it", the nice Guest said, though they had a feeling it was gonna be much worse than that.

"That's sweet", Chase said. "But I'm not interested in killing you, harassers."

"Then why are we here?" Ryan asked.

"Well, as I said in the show, Oliver helped me discover who I really am", Adrian said to them. "And now that Wade Wilson and the author called Aragorn II Elessar have brought me here, I'm gonna help you two do the same."

He then laughed crazily and it sent chills down the spines of the other two.

* * *

Adrian pulled out the heads of the two idiots from the water as they gasped for breath.

"Just 5 seconds for both of you", Adrian said, disappointment in his voice. "I thought with all that energy you use to type your hate reviews and tell people to kill themselves, you would last a bit longer than even Oliver."

"Please, stop this!" The nice Guest begged with tears in his eyes.

"I can't stop this, only you can", Adrian said to them. "And the only way for you two to stop it is to confess."

"That we harass people and tell them to kill themselves?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing so pedestrian", Adrian said as he walked around the two of them. "I want you two to tell me your secrets, harassers. I want you two to confess to me the one thing you have been afraid to admit to yourselves."

"WHAT?" Both cried out in horror and frustration.

"Fine", Adrian shrugged. "You two will come around eventually. Now where were we?"

He grabbed their heads and dunked them into the water again for five seconds.

* * *

The two harassers woke up and saw Adrian having stuck several names and photos on the wall.

"Do these names look familiar?" Adrian asked.

"What is this?" The nice Guest asked as they both sat on their knees.

"Do you remember all these names?" Adrian asked the nice Guest. "These are the authors you harassed."

He turned to Ryan Duff. "And of course you, you have only one victim but you're consistent with him. Both of you have harassed people."

"They did terrible things", the nice Guest said as his eyes fell on Phillipe363's name. "They had victims. Like Phillipe363 is an ass-licker for Steve Rogers, River Song and Sara Lance. And he hates Batman and Rose Tyler and Tony Stark."

"And Aragorn is a disgusting misogynist who likes women submissive", Ryan Duff cried out.

"Aragorn wrote a fic where Jason Voorhees chops a male misogynistic rapist into two, and another one where that same misogynistic rapist is cannibalized upon by Leatherface and his family, and another fic where that misogynistic rapist is tortured by Deadpool and Lucifer Morningstar in Hell, and its crotch related", Adrian sneered at Ryan, whose eyes widened in horror as he realized that Aragorn wasn't a misogynist but just a normal dude with weird sexual fantasies. "And he has written a fic with a woman dominating a man too alongside another woman, so you don't know what you're talking about."

He turned to the nice Guest. "It's ironic you call Phillipe363 an ass-licker when all he does is point facts while you do ass-licking and name-calling too, and you're also a racist little shit, plus you told Stand with Ward and Queen nobody would miss him if he dies, how much of a sick fuck are you? You can give me a run for my money. And you called Aragorn a hypocrite because he killed a Screen Rant avatar for sorting Iris into Gryffindor. Well guess what, that was for fun, and after that he has mentioned the sorting incident about one more time, while you lurk around stuff you don't like just to harass people. So, to paraphrase Eobard Thawne- "Now who's the hypocrite, Nice Guest? Now who's the hypocrite?""

Gesturing to the door, Adrian said. "Confess your secrets, harassers, and all this ends. I'll give you two a gift, and you two can walk out that door and go back home."

Adrian then lifted a bow and fired one arrow at both of them. They screamed hysterically in pain and agony as their shoulders were hit.

"Disappointing", Adrian rolled his eyes as they knocked themselves out by screaming too much.

* * *

The two woke up again as Adrian paced around them. The arrows had been ripped out of them, they noted.

"Confess, harassers", Adrian said. "Tell me your secrets."

"We don't know what you want from us!" Ryan Duff exploded.

"I want you two to tell me what you've been so afraid to tell yourselves", Adrian said.

"I'm gonna harass more people!" The nice Guest screamed.

"Finally we're getting somewhere", Chase said before punching them both hard in their abdomens, making them double down in pain. "Confess."

He then picked up a hammer and smashed it down on their little toe fingers, making them cry out in pure pain.

"Confess harassers", Adrian said as the harassers tried to free themselves but couldn't even budge the chains and the pain made it worse. "You harassed these authors because they don't write what you want or weird sexual fantasies in Aragorn's case. But that's not really true, is it? No."

"Aragorn's smut was just an excuse", Adrian said as he walked around, doing gestures with his hands. "Aragorn bashing Screen Rant was just an excuse. Phillipe363 hating Batman, Tony Stark and River Song was just an excuse. Brainstorm Sorcerer calling you out was just an excuse. Stand with Ward and Queen having Oliver beat Batman was just an excuse. The idea that all of this is some heroic crusade against misogyny and hypocrisy was just an excuse."

"Excuse for what? Huh!" Ryan Duff snapped. "Tell us!"

"You tell me harassers!" Adrian snapped and knelt close to them, saying in a whisper. "You tell me."

"You've told yourself you harass because you have to for women and certain characters", Chase said. "Confess, harassers. You don't harass because you have to for them. So why? Why do you do it?"

"Because I get off on it", Ryan Duff suddenly spoke.

"What?" Adrian asked with malevolent glee in his eyes.

Getting up, Ryan Duff yelled at the top of their lungs. "I GET OFF ON READING ARAGORN'S SMUT AND TELL HIM TO KILL HIMSELF TO SOOTHE MY GUILTY CONSCIENCE! AND I ALSO GET OFF ON TELLING PEOPLE TO KILL THEMSELVES! IT IS PLEASING TO ME!"

"I get off on it too", the nice Guest suddenly spoke.

"What?" Adrian asked, the malevolent glee in his eyes getting even sicker.

Getting up, the nice Guest yelled at the top of their lungs. "I GET OFF ON IT TOO! I HAVE A PATHETIC LIFE, AND ONLY MAKING OTHERS MISERABLE GETS ME OFF! I LOVE HARASSING PEOPLE!"

At this point, Adrian was looking at them in pure disgust, making them pale.

After a minute, he sat down with his back to the wall, laying his legs out. "How does it feel? Knowing I saw the things in you that you couldn't see yourselves?"

Getting up, he said. "So your harassment crusades were based on a lie."

He then laughed crazily. "I'm wondering what I am now? Adrian Chase? Marc Spector? Jake Lockley? Or Josh Segarra? Whatever I am, I despise you both with a passion."

He then smirked and said to Ryan. "Now I will do something that will make you clicking on Aragorn's smut pointless."

He turned to the nice Guest. "And I'll do the same to you, but since you're so nice, I'll be nicer."

Picking up a sledgehammer, Adrian hit Ryan Duff right on his region, making him scream in pain and cry as he was knocked out.

He then threw it off and turned to the nice Guest, taking out a knife instead as he paled and screamed as he felt Adrian do what he was doing.

* * *

Later

Ryan Duff and the nice Guest woke up, and the first thing Ryan felt in the place of his thing was bangers and mash, and screamed in pure horror and pain as he remembered what had happened to him. Now he couldn't get off on reading Aragorn's smut or telling him to kill himself.

The nice Guest didn't feel anything where his thing used to be and screamed in pure horror too, now knowing he couldn't get off on harassing anyone.

They would live, but their reasons for doing what they did were gone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Don't care if I went overboard, but these two have gone too far now, and deserved it all.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
